Brink
Brink is a first-person shooter video game developed by Splash Damage and published by Bethesda Softworks, released on May 10th, 2011 in the U.S. and May 13th in Europe and Australia. It offers team-based multiplayer missions with authored narratives, persistent player characters and an approachable nature. It is also developer Splash Damage's first original title as past titles were part of franchises. On November 30, 2009, an exclusive preview video was released on G4tv. The footage, narrated by BRINK's game director and Splash Damage CEO Paul "Locki" Wedgwood, shows off the game’s Smooth Movement Across Random Terrain (S.M.A.R.T.) system and combat. In Brink, two factions, "Resistance" and "Security", fight in the outskirts of a utopian city known as "The Ark", a floating city surrounded by the waters of a flooded Earth. The Ark was designed as a prototype of the perfect city, with renewable resources and no pollution, large enough to support 5,000 residents. Its population has grown to 50,000 however, leading it to the brink (hence the name of the game) of civil war. Technology Brink's engine is based on I.D.Tech 4 with a new rendering framework and improved support for multiple CPU cores. Gameplay Brink is a first-person shooter which features the SMART (Smooth Movement Across Random Terrain) Parkour System. In a similar manner to Mirror’s Edge, SMART lets players maneuver around environments in dynamic and unique ways all based on player position and immediate need. It has a story mode which can be played cooperatively online in missions with up to 8 players. Players can create custom characters with additional rewards bought with experience points. When joining a game, the player replaces an AI fighter. Players are offered objectives that will award them with experience points if completed. When one player selects a particularly important objective, other team members are offered complementary objectives. Brink blends single-player, co-op, and multiplayer gameplay into one seamless experience, allowing you to develop your character whether playing alone, with your friends, or against others online. You decide the combat role you want to assume in the world of Brink as you fight to save yourself and mankind's last refuge. Brink offers a compelling mix of dynamic battlefields, extensive customization options, and an innovative control system that will keep you coming back for more. ''Not Just Another Hero'' Brink's advanced player customization offers a near-endless combination of looks for your character - allowing for the appearance of your character to be truly unique. As you progress through the game and acquire more experience, you'll have even more opportunities for customization. ''Two Sides to Every Story'' Choose to fight as either a member of the bold Resistance who's mission is to escape the Ark, a long forgotten futuristic city, or the powerful Security who's mission is to save and reform the Ark to it's past glory and experience both of these extraordinary campains at first hand. Experience these campaigns solo, co-operatively, or competitively - it's your choice, so get ready to play. ''Blurring the Lines'' Take your unique character online at any time you choose. Brink allows you to seamlessly move between single player, co-op with friends, and intense multiplayer action. Multiplayer takes the story online where you can play with up to seven other people (or AI characters) cooperatively as you take on the opposing faction or with up to 16 players competitively. ''Playing S.M.A.R.T. Brink uses the familiar shooter controls that you're used to and adds a new feature: the SMART button (Smooth Movement Across Random Terrain(Term coined by Bethesda)). When you hold down the SMART button, the game dynamically evaluates where you're trying to get to, and makes it happen. Whether you're a seasoned FPS veteran or someone just getting started, you'll be able to make more intelligent decisions during the fast-paced action with SMART. ''Context-Sensitive Goals and Rewards Objectives, communications, missions, and inventory selection are all dynamically generated based on your role, your condition, your location, your squad-mates, and the overall status of the battle in all gameplay modes. You'll always know exactly where to go, what to do when you get there, and what your reward will be for success. See also *Videos External links * Official site Here's a list of fansites and community site for Brink. *http://www.inbrink.com/ inBrink.com English *http://brink.chefenco.com/ BRINKish.eu English *http://www.ark-island.de/ Ark-Island.de German *http://www.brinkgamers.com/ Brinkgamers.com German (outdated) *http://www.brink-france.fr/ brink-france.fr France Category:Brink Category:Gameplay